thepowdertoyitaliafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Radioattivi
The radioactives category contains fissile elements, as well as elements with unique properties. Uranium URAN Color: Dark yellow Temp: 52.00 A nuclear reactions byproduct which heats up quickly under pressure. The rate of change in heat from pressure is determined exponentially. Uranium will slowly cool down under low, or no pressure. Plutonium PLUT Color: Dark green Temp: 26.00 Fissile. Becomes more unstable under pressure, on contact with lightning (THDR/LIGH), or with a high amount of neutrons. The reaction produces a uranium particle, a neutron and Molten Plutomium. Molten plutonium will remain at max temp for a few frames after the reaction. When cooled, the ctype changes to stone. Kills stick man. Neutrons NEUT Color: teal (produces a glow) A particle unaffected by gravity which travels in all directions. It has odd interactions with other elements, as well as being fissile with Plutonium (PLUT) and Deuterium Oxide (DEUT). NEUT is affected by Newtonian Gravity. NEUT changes certain elements into other elements i.e.: *Turns Plutonium into Stone, Uranium, Neutrons, heat, and pressure. *Turns Deuterium Oxide into Neutrons, heat, and pressure. *Turns Gunpowder into Dust. *Turns Plant into Wood. *Turns Dust into First Firework. *Turns Nitroglycerin into Gas/Oil/Desl. *Turns C-4 into Goo. *Turns Water into Distilled Water. *Turns Acid into ISOZ. *Turns DESL into Gas. *Turns Yeast into Dead Yeast(DYST). *Turns COAL into WOOD. Photons PHOT Color: White/very light green Temp: 922.00 Travels in straight lines, refracts through glass, scattered by quartz. Ignites flammable substances such as wood and explosives. Usually used as a medium to transfer heat. The colors of PHOT can be changed when passing through FILT. PHOT wavelengths can be split with a prism of glass. When traveling through non-pressurized INVS, PHOT turns into NEUT, which go almost as straight as PHOT. When travaling through BIZR/BIZS, PHOT will turn into ELEC. This makes electron lasers possible. Antimatter AMTR Color: grey Temp: 22.00 Destroys almost anything while producing a very small amount of negative pressure and photons (matter-> energy), very lightly affected by gravity. Deuterium Oxide DEUT Color: Dark blue, turns light blue or white when cooled, and turns into an even darker shade of blue when heated. Temp: 22.00 It also can be called Heavy Water/D2O or 2^H20. A radioactive liquid which expands in response to temperature. It reacts only to neutrons, lightning and destructive bomb, producing more superheated neutrons and pressure. DEUT exponentially expands according to temperature, allowing itself to naturally grow up about 6000 times its minimum size. Its density determines how powerful the reaction will be. Using the console to set DEUT's life will make it expand or glow. The reaction will not take place under heavy negative pressure. Warp WARP Color: invisible Temp: 22.00 An invisible gas which displaces or scatters other particles around the immediate area, simaler effect to that of neutrons, except there is no effect on the elements properties it has had contact with. It has a low life and disappears in a matter of seconds from spawn. Isotope-Z ISOZ Color: pink Temp: 22.00 A radioactive liquid which decays into photons when surrounded by photons or surrounded by negative pressure. Solid ISOZ ISZS Color: purple Temp: -138.15 A radioactive solid which decays into photons over time. The process can be sped up with negative pressure. It has essentially the opposite reaction of plutonium. ISZS can also be melted into its liquid form (see isotope-z), this normally happens during the duration of the photon decay or it can be done manually with heat. Singularity SING Color: black Temp: 22.00 A powder which generates very low pressure. Singularity can destroy other particles, it is essentially powdered black hole. After eating a lot of matter, Singularity will explode into neutrons and electrons upon death, producing HYGN in the process. Using the console, you can make the SING explode into neutrons and electrons when you want to. (set life sing 0 :: set tmp sing 255) Electrons ELEC colour: white with neon blue glow temp: 222.00 Electrons are energy type particles, they move in a similar way to NEUT, but don't decrease in velocity. Electrons will spark conductable materials. Upon contact with NEUT, HYGN will be produced. When ELEC touches GLAS, flashes of colours and sparks of BOMB will appear. BIZR will convert PHOT into ELEC. Upon contact ELEC will convert WATR to OXYG and HYGN.